


🎵"Hiding in your Hands"🎵 - An Owl House Post-YBOS Short Story

by Trwansdrwagonboi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, Gen, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, help this child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trwansdrwagonboi/pseuds/Trwansdrwagonboi
Summary: Eda was back home finally, away from the clutches of Emperor Belos to live for another day. Luz is relieved, to say the least. Everything is going to be okay... And that's what Luz is going to let everyone believe."Can't let them know 'cause no one understands. Your face can't show, what you're hiding in your hands." - Mallory Bechtel, Hiding in your Hands (Bonus Track)---------------------------------------------------This is something I've thought of some time after the season 1 finale, then forgot, then remembered again. Basically, it's just about Luz and how she is after the events of 'Young Blood, Old Souls'. Very much angst and hopefully some fluff. I haven't planned ahead in the story mentally, so we'll see how this goes. Gonna listen to 'Hiding in Your Hands' for full angst effect 🖐😌👌
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	🎵"Hiding in your Hands"🎵 - An Owl House Post-YBOS Short Story

Everyone was finally home. The night was calm and didn't hold much tension with how exhausted they all were. Escaping Belos' grasp from the Petrification Ceremony and other things can take a lot of energy, physically and mentally. 

Luz had finished recording her video for her mother. She sighed with satisfaction as she put down her souvenir, a piece of the emperor's mask. She snuggled further into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. 

She opened her eyes to find herself in a black void, a single spot of light shining down on where she stood. It confused her. Where were her normal dreams of fantasy at? The scene changed. She found herself on the bridge in front of the castle. Eda and Lilith fought around her, then Lilith just her magic to push the human teen off toward the spikes below. Luz screamed until she stopped just a few inches away from her death via impalement. She looked up to see Eda using her magic to keep her human from falling any further, but it was taking a toll on the witch. Words were said, but they sounded muffled, hard to heard what Eda was actually saying. Though all Luz heard was...

"Thank you, Luz, for being in my life," before the older witch grunted with effort as a bright light shone. 

The dream 'glitched' as multiple things happened. First, it showed Luz being impaled by spikes below, Owlbert being too late to save her. Then, it showed Luz running over to Eda, shaking her mentor and crying for her to wake up. Lastly, it showed Eda, now a full beast, standing over Luz, ready to attack her, but then the beast was dragged away by Lilith as she tells Luz to go home, that Eda is with her 'real' family now. 

Luz wanted to wake up. She was begging to wake up. Her mind refused and continued on, deaf to Luz's cries. 

The dream fast-forwards to the next day, the day she and King would attempt Eda's rescue. It gave her a first-person view of what happened as her dream-self leaped out of the carriage bringing her and King inside the castle. Several times, the dream showed their defeat and capture, each location a different part of the castle where they fought guard in the real world. It even showed her being defeated by Lilith, this version showing her how merciless she was after she captured her sister instead of being sorry and wanting forgiveness.

  
The scenery changed again and Luz's heart dropped. She was back inside the castle, King and Lilith at her side. They commented on how quiet the area was, no guards in sight. Soon vines grabbed the two companions, whisking them away to be put in the same cage as Eda above. The dream recreated the fight between her and Belos, yet the ending, like every other part of her dream that's been shown to her, was not what happened in real life. She was defeated by Belos, giving the portal to Belos, and was forced to watch Eda become the newest petrified statue to Belos's collection. Lilith and King were imprisoned per Belos's orders. The Boiling Isles was thrown into a war against each other, those who supported the emperor and those who didn't. Everything was spiraling into chaos and there was screaming and where were her friends and-

Luz jolted awake, sitting up, instantly grabbing her pillow and screamed into it. After she finished, she sat there, faced buried in the pillow, shaking and crying into it. Since her sounds were muffled, no one could hear the poor human from her room. King was in Eda's room, he secretly wanted the reassurance that Eda would be home in the morning and her rescue was not a dream. 

Soon, Luz slowly silenced her cries and peeked out from the pillow to gaze at the darkness. A shaky hand reached for her phone and she turned it on. 1:30 in the morning, human time... Luz felt sick to her stomach from the events in her dream, thinking about them made her feel even more nauseous. She got up, taking her phone and pillow with her, and stumbled to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the light and glanced at the mirror. Her eyes were red-rimmed and watery, her nose and cheeks as well. Her face was stained and her eyes showed how terrified she was. She leaned against the wall and slid down to sit; she stayed near the toilet in case she did get sick. The reason why she muffled her screams... She had made it an instinctual habit, so she didn't bother her mother any further... She already had so much to deal with... Luz and the fact she didn't fit in with any school she went to... Any annoying co-workers at the hospital... Parents complaining and berating her about the way she raised Luz to be how she is... The deal with the missing father-figure... There's only so much her mother can handle before she would breakdown herself. Luz didn't want to stress her mother out more... So she coped with nightmares and other similar things by herself so she could go on through the day with a smile.

Luz stayed in the bathroom for a long time, daring not to close her eyes and fall asleep should the nightmares return. Around 5:30, human time, she trudged slowly back to her room, no longer feeling any trace of nausea in her, and plopped back on her sleeping bag. She curled into herself, hugging the pillow like a lifeline. She told herself she wasn't going to bother Eda with something petty like this nightmare. Eda now has to cope with the fact she has to learn magic all over again, but with glyphs. Plus, she had to deal with her sister, also magicless. _And_ with the fact that all of them were going to be hunted at some point by the Emperor's coven and Belos himself. _And_ also the fact they now had to figure out how to get Luz back home when the end of summer rolls around and Luz had to return home. Luz shouldn't bother her by adding 'nightmares' to the list. Luz was strong, Eda knew that... Luz would hide it like she's done plenty of times... No one would know what she's hiding, and she won't let her face show it.


End file.
